Summer Lovers
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Makoto/Haruka WAFFy Yaoi. The couple wants to have a quiet summer vacation together, but...
1. Chapter 1

"Haru, are you ready to go?" Makoto asks his partner. It is already pass noon and the two of them had been swimming in the community center pool since 6am.

"Yeah..." Haruka is getting hungry.

"Let's go get lunch at the new bistro down the street." Makoto smiles.

Haruka had wanted to try that bistro since it opened. The brunet always pays attention to what Haruka wants. As the two swimmers walk down the street, Haruka sees a beach poster hanging outside the window of a traveling agency.

"Do you want to take a vacation before the summer is over?" Makoto asks, "I took a summer job online and saved up some money. Let's go to a beach before autumn comes."

"You work hard for that money, keep it for important stuff." Haruka answers.

"To me, you're the most important." The green-eyes man smiles. The raven hair guy mutters, "you spoil me so much...I won't be able to do anything without you."

Makoto smiles, "I will always be with you."

Haruka blinks; he then rests his head on Makoto's shoulder. "You better, or I will come after you."

The brunet plants a light kiss on his lover's raven hair and says, "'let's go eat, then we'll pick a beach for our vacation."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Mako, wake up. We're almost there." Haruka says. The two lovers are on the train, heading toward their vacation. Makoto had fallen asleep during the ride.

"I am sorry. Did I sleep long?" The 6ft swimmer opens his eyes.

"You were tired. You helped me pack my bags." Haruka shrugs, "we're getting off at the next station. Let's get ready."

The two swimmers have pick a quiet small family run inn by a secluded beach so there will not be a big crowd. They set the luggage down at their room and Makato asks his lover, "Ready to go swimming?"

"Maybe later." Haruka answers, "I looked up on the beach and sees an aquarium here."

Makato sees a brochure in the freestyle swimmer's hand; on the paper it says the aquarium is a 'romantic place that is great for a date'.

"this is our vacation together. You spend a lot of time booking the inn and getting our tickets here. I don't want you to swim in the ocean with me the whole trip." Haruka says. The brunet smiles, "thank you."

The inn's carriage take the couple down to a small wooden aquarium not too far away. A girl in lab coat at the door sees Makoto and smiles, "Good morning! Welcome to the Aquarium."

"Good morning." The brunet smiles back, "we can't wait to go in and check out everything inside."

"My name is Yumi. Let me give you a tour." The girl offers, "I don't have anything to do at the moment. We rarely have visitors here. It will be nice to show someone around."

"Thank you." The backstroke swimmer says, "I am Makoto, and this is Haruka."

Yumi takes the couple inside the aquarium. She shows them the tanks with all types of colorful fishes and exotic sea creatures. "The water around this coast is very clean and clear. There are a few sea creatures here that other places in the world don't have." The girl says.

"There are so many amazing looking species. The water must be great." Makoto says.

"You have to go swim and try the water out. I can show you some great spots only the locals know." Yumi offers, "you are so tall and so muscular, you must swim a lot. I bet you love the ocean."

"I am actually just here to be with Haruka. He is the one who loves water." The blonde says as he nods toward his partner, "I come here with him."

"Oh?" Yumi looks at the emotionless guy, who just stares back at her blankly.

"Thanks for the tour, Yumi. It had been fun. It's almost lunchtime. I think we're going to get something to eat and check out the rest of the Aquarium ourselves afterward." the brunet says to the girl. He then turns to Haruka, "Haru, you want to try the Date Combo for two at the cafe? The one with the heart-shaped tuna sandwiches? You like tuna, right?"

"Hmm...sure..." Haru says.

"It is nice meeting you two. I should return to my work. Enjoy your lunch and the rest of your tour." Yumi heads off.

"She likes you and just wants to talk to you. You don't have to be so rude to her." Haruka says to his partner.

"I just want to make it clear that I am with you." Makoto says, "you are not happy that she keeps trying to talk to me. I don't want you to be not happy."

The two swimmers sit down at the cafeteria. "You really got us the heart-shaped sandwiches..." Haruka looks at his plates. The green eyes guy says as he takes a bite of the sandwiches, "the tuna is very fresh."

Haruka eats his lunch and says, "it is nice in here."

The cafeteria is a small glasshouse. The customers can see fishes swimming around them outside that glasses while they eat. It is like eating under the sea.

"Mako, behind you." Haruka says to his lover.

Makoto turns around and sees a shark charges toward him. "Arr!" The nervous guy jumps and spills water on himself.

The usual emotionless guy chuckles and says to his lover, "relax, it is just a baby. She wants to play with you. If you act scared she will want to mess with you more."

"I am going to the washroom and dry myself up." Makoto heads to the hallway. He makes a wrong turns and loses track of his directions.

"Where am I?" The sport ed major wonders. Why is there such a long hallway in such a small Aquarium? He hears sound coming from behind one of the doors. He knocks on the door and says, "hello? Is anyone there? I am lost. Can someone help me?"

No one answers. Makato pushes on the door. It opens and show a big lab fill with glass windows. Outside the windows is the sea, with different sharks swimming in the ocean bed. "So many sharks." Makoto says.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi is there working on the computer. She has her headphone on and didn't hear Makoto knocking on the door and coming in.

"I was looking for the washroom, but I got lost. Can you tell me how to get back to the cafeteria?" The brunet says.

"I will take you back." The girl says as she heads out the lab.

"Thanks." Makoto follows her, "I didn't know there is such a big lab behind the small Aquarium."

"We are doing some shark researches here. My supervisor shipped in sharks from around the world." Yumi answers as she heads out to the hallway.

"One of them scared me..." Makoto says.

"It did?" the girl scientist asks. The brunet nods, "yes, the baby one. Made me jump..."

Makoto sees the door to the cafeteria and says, "thanks! I will get back to Haruka now. He must be worried."

Yumi turns around and walks to door at the end of the hallway. She opens the door and shouts to the people working inside, "The baby shark escaped!"

"The worker says, "but that's impossible!"

"Where is the MEG?" The girl asks.

"It's not here!" The worker says after checking the monitors.

"'Find it! Now!" Yumi orders.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want to do now?" Makato asks Haruka after they had lunch.

"The weather is nice. You want to take a walk?" The Freestyle swimmer says, "I got us ticket for dinner on a cruise tonight. Instead of taking the carriage later, we can go walk down to the harbor now."

Makoto likes the idea. They have pretty much seen everything in the small Aquarium and it will be nice to get some summer sun. The two lovers walk down the seashore, enjoying the scenery of bright blue sky, clear emerald sea and white sand beaches. The sounds of the wave from the ocean is therapeutic. The sea breeze feels wonderful brushing their hair.

The couple cannot find the harbor, so they stop at a tiny fish market to explore and ask for direction.

"Haru, I got you some mackerel snack. Try it!" Makato calls. He then notices Haruka looking at a shelf of hand-made seashells bracelets.

"I like the blue one, it matches your eyes." The sport major tells his lover.

The dolphin swimmer pays for the blue bracelet, puts it on Makoto's wrist and says, "think of me every time you see it."

"Thank you. I will make sure I wear it all the time." Makoto smiles, "Will you pick one for yourself? I want to buy you one so we can have matching bracelets."

"I will take the green one." The raven-hair guy says.

Makoto pays for the bracelet and asks the vendor girl, "can you tell us where the harbor is? We're suppose to be on a cruise on the ship Queen Aiko?"

The girl chuckles, "this is a small village, there is no harbor here. The Queen Aiko is over the dock there. I am Captain Aiko. You're here for the sea tour? Haruka and Makoto?"

The two swimmers look out and see a small boat. Haruka says, "It is a fishing boat?"

The captain says, "I am sorry my fishing boat and not a fancy cruise ship."

"No, he doesn't mean it that way." Makoto explains, "when I was a kid, there was a fishing boat accident in a typhoon and I lost someone very important to me."

"I'm so sorry." Aiko says to the brunet, "if you don't want to go, I understand. I will give you a refund."

"I am sorry I made a mistake." Haruka says, "let's head back to the inn."

"We're here already. Let's go on the tour." Makoto gives his lover a gentle push.

The two lovers get on the fishing boat and Aiko takes them around the coast. The sea is so beautiful it is like they're traveling inside an oil painting. They can see all the colorful corals, fishes and other sea creatures going under their boat because the water is very clear.

The boat stops outside of an island with luscious green plants and lovely rock formations. Birds fly over the island singing songs. "It is like a paradise here." Makoto exclaims.

"There are a lot of good catches here." Aiko says as she puts down her net. After a couple of minutes later she already has all kind of different fishes, crabs, shrimps and even an octopus inside the net. She pulls the net up and starts grilling the seafood for her two guests.

"It smells wonderful." Makoto says.

"This is a secret spot for us local. We never take outsider here, but I made an exception for you." Aiko smiles as she puts the seafood on a plate, "enjoy your dinner, I will go get you two something to drink,"

The captain leaves to the refrigerator at the back of the boat. Haruka says to his lover, "you sure are popular with the girls."

The sport major is quiet.

"What is the matter?" The raven-hair guy asks.

"Aiko?" Makoto shouts.

The girl comes back and asks, "what's the matter?"

"Is the sky suppose to look like that?" The Brunet points. Not too far away, dark clouds cover the sun. The wind blows hard.

"A storm is coming! Fast!" Aiko says, There isn't suppose to be a storm according to the forecast, but sometimes it happens, "we have to head back."

The peaceful sea is starting to wave up and down. Makoto holds onto Haruka's arms. Although the Brunet is trying to act calm, Haruka can tells his lover is scared. "It is going to be fine, We'll be back before the storm hits." The Dolphin swimmer says.

A voice comes in through the radio, "Anyone out there? We need help!"

"Dad? Are you on your boat out at the sea? A storm is coming!" Aiko calls on her ship radio. Her dad is a fisherman from the village.

The man shouts, "I am in the storm right now! There is an accident and..."

The radio transmission was cut off.

"Dad? DAD?" Aiko shouts, but no one answers.

"Can you find out where he is?" Makato asks.

"There is a tracker on his boat." The captain says as she turns on a tracking device, "there! He is over by the island!"

The two guys look up and see the storm is already over the island.

"There is no one else close by, all the other boats have left already. We have to go get him." Makato says, "Let's go!"

"But you are scared." Aiko says.

"We can't leave your father in a big storm like that." The Brunet says, "Go!"

The Queen Aiko sets sail into the storm. The clouds are now over the boat. The sea is so dark they can hardly see anything. Wind is howling madly and the waves are raging as if they want to swallow the boat. Aiko's heart sinks as they arrive at the location of the tracker and sees wreckage of a boat scattering around the water. Then she notices it's not her father's boat.

"There!" Haruka shouts as he sees a beaten-up small boat trying to stay afloat in the water. There are also several people struggling to stay up in the sea and an old men is trying to get to those people.

"DAD!" Aiko jumps into the water to get to the old men. Haruka and Makoto follow her.

Swimming in a stormy sea is very different from the pool. The water is like an iron blanket, crushing their muscles and bones. But the two swimmers are top athletes and they soon get everyone onto Aiko's boat. The people out of the water are crying, everyone is wounded and bleeding badly.

"What happened?" The lady captain asks as she tends to her father's wounds.

"Something attacked them. I heard them calling for help so I went get them." The old fisherman says.

"A shark attacked us." One of the victims sobs hysterically, "it pushed our boat over and we almost got eaten."

"You're okay now." Makoto flashes his comforting smile, "we'll get you all to the hospital."

The boat gets ready to leave when a shark jumps up to the boat.

Everyone screams.

"Kill it! Kill it!" the wounded people scream, "It's the shark that attack us!"

"NO! Don't hurt it!" Makoto says as he recognizes it's the shark he saw in the Aquarium in the afternoon, "it's only a baby, it couldn't have wound all of you and wrecked your boat."

The group calms down and take a closer look and see that it's badly wounded and wrenching in pain.

"Whatever attacked you guys must have wounded this shark too. It's dying." Makoto says to the victims, "I have to take it back to the Aquarium."

"I'll go with you." Haruka says to his partner.

"I will be fine. I saw the gate of the Aquarium when we come. It is close." The brunet replies, "you go with Aiko and make sure everyone get to the Clinic safely. I will go meet you at the clinic after I take this baby shark to Yumi."

"Be careful. I will wait for you at the clinic." Haruka says as he turns to take care of all the wounded. Aiko heads back to the dock.

Makoto takes the baby shark on Aiko's father small boat and heads to the Aquarium.

In the raging sea, a giant dark shadow follows the Brunet's tiny fishing boat.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto's hand is shaking as he speeds toward the Aquarium. The tiny boat is going up and down in the storm. The rain keeps hitting him, making it also impossible to see. Finally he arrive a the gate. Yumi sees his boat and goes greet him. "What are you doing here?" The scientist asks.

"Something out there attacked your shark. It is dying!" The Sport Ed major says.

"It will be fine." The girl scientist says after looking at the baby shark, " we'll take care of it."

"Thanks. I have to go. Haru is waiting for me at the clinic, some other swimmers are also attacked. Haru took them to the doctor." Makoto says, "I'll come back later to check on the shark."

"Be careful." Yumi says as she watches the Orca swimmer get out of the door.

Makoto takes out his phone to call for a ride, but his phone gets wet in the storm. He goes back inside to borrow a phone when he sees his shark friend is in the water. All the scientists are just standing there, looking at the dying baby, no one notice the backstroke swimmer waking into the lab.

"It is coming for the shark." One of the scientists says to Yumi.

"Why aren't you guys treating the shark?" Makoto shouts, "What is coming for it?"

"Makoto!" The girl scientist jumps.

"You guys are using it as bait!" The brunet now knows what is happening, "you guys are trying to lure whatever attacked it here!"

"The thing out there is MEG, a genetic altered shark, we grew it in the lab to sell it as weapon." Yumi says, "you're such a nice guy; and so handsome too. I really do like you. But now that you know what we are doing here, we can't let you live."

At the corner of his eyes, Makoto sees someone aiming at him with a gun. He dodges as the gun fired. The bullet miss his heart but it still manages to glide his shoulder. He yelps in pain as the evil scientists catch him.

"Throw him to the ocean." Yumi orders, "let the MEG eat him too."

Makoto's shoulder hurts bad and he can't stay afloat in the angry sea. The heavy waves keep crashing onto him, pushing him deeper and deeper into the icy cold water. The Brunet is rolling like a rag doll under the mad ocean. He can't see, can't breathe and he doesn't even know which way is up or down.

The blue-eyes swimmer is losing his consciousness when he feels something pulling on him. He opens his eyes and tries hard to focus his sight in the darkness. A giant white demonic Shark as big as a submarine is coming at him. Makoto also notices the one thing pulling onto his is his little shark friend.

Summoning the little energy he doesn't even know he has, Makoto holds onto to the baby shark and the two of them swim to a little rock cave. The baby shark pulls Makoto to the surface as Makoto gasps out loud. He catches his breathe and says to his shark friend, "you're quite an amazing escape artist."

The dying shark just moans painfully. Makoto pats it softly, "hang in there, my friend."

The Brunet looks around the cave. It doesn't look like there is way out and the MEG is coming. "What can I do?" Makoto thinks helplessly as his wound keeps bleeding.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Yumi, is Makoto here?" Haruka walks into the Aquarium, After the Freestyle swimmer get everyone to the clinic, he hurries to the Aquarium because he is worry about Makoto.

"No one come in today except the two of you this morning." The girl scientist answers.

Haruka frowns. He then sees something blue on the floor. It's the bracelet he got his lover at the fish market. The Raven-hair guy does not know what is going on, but he can sense danger so he moves toward the door, "thank you, I will go see if he gets back to our inn."

The scientists knows Haruka is suspicious about them, and they charge toward the swimmer. Haruka runs out the door. He ends up at the giant glass room cafeteria.

"Makoto!" The Dolphin swimmer shouts as he sees his lover swimming desperately outside the glass room in the sea. Makoto found a way back to the water outside Aquarium's cafeteria and he is trying to lead the MEG away from his baby shark friend.

The Brunet is bleeding so bad he is tainting the water around him red. The MEG is following Makoto's trail of blood and the only thing standing between the predator and the prey is a steel gate. The gate is not strong enough to hold the monster shark and it is going to break in and swallow Makoto any second.

The scientists enters the cafeteria. "There is nothing you can do. Makoto is going to die and you are going to join him." She says to Haruka. The scientists all charge toward the freestyle swimmer at once.

Haruka runs outside and jumps into the water where his partner is. At the same moment, the MEG breaks through the steel gate and blocks Haruka's path. The dolphin swimmer takes a broken piece of the steel gate and stabs the monster madly. He keeps stabbing and stabbing as the giant shark keeps flaring. Finally, the MEG's fin hits him and sends him flying to the rocks.

The demonic shark swims toward Makoto. Haruka notices that there is a gate by the rocks he landed on. On the other side of the gate are a group of sharks. The Dolphin swimmer pushes the button on the gate and opens it. The sharks all swim toward Haruka.

Suddenly, Makoto's baby shark friend appears. The sharks start following the baby shark and head toward the wounded MEG. They all attack the monstrous shark together. Haruka takes Makoto out of the water.

"I am going to kill the two of you!" Yumi shouts as she points her gun at them.

"Step away from them!" The police shows up at the nick of time. They arrest the scientists while people from the clinic rush up and take care of Makoto and Haruka's wound.

"You two are safe now." Aiko runs up to the two swimmers. The ship captain had come with the police because she was worry about her guests.

The police had showed up at the clinic to talk to the victims when they heard about a shark attack. It is a small fishing town and there were rumors going around the small Aquarium's illegal activities. The police had been watching Yumi for awhile now.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Makoto opens his eyes and sees that he is in the clinic. Haruka is sitting next to him.

"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up." The raven-hair guy says.

"So much for a quiet holiday." Makoto smiles.

"It will take some time for your gun wound to heal, but you will be fine." Haruka says.

"Sorry, I wouldn't be able to swim with you for a while." The Brunet apologizes.

"Are you crazy? Thinking about swimming with me at time like this? I was so worry. I thought I lost you for sure!" The dolphin swimmer says, "they arrested all the scientists, and your baby shark friend is going to be okay too."

"Thank you for saving me. You're so brave." Makoto says, "I can't believe you actually go fight the MEG. That was insane. My heart almost jump out of my chest, and you open the gate and let the sharks come at you..."

"I wasn't that brave. The only thing I was thinking about is if you're going to die, we will just die together. I don't even know what I was doing. Those sharks were going to get me too, your little shark friend lad them to the MEG, Apparently one of the sharks is your friends' mother. She was mad that the MEG attacked her kid." Haruka makes a face.

"Well, you're still my hero." The Orca swimmer grins.

"I told you I will come after you if you are not with me, right?" The stoic guy says as he takes out Makoto's blue bracelet and puts it back on the Brunet's wrist, "make sure we are always together from now on, okay?"

"Okay." Makoto nods. He pulls his lover close and hugs him tightly, "I love you, Haru."

"I love you." Haruka struggles into his lover's arms.

...The end...


End file.
